




by Washu-chan2



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2013-05-05 21:45:16
Rating: K+
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/515479/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/144145/Washu-chan2





	1. Eriol's mission

Card Captor Sakura Fanfic  
  
A/n: Saludos! hello! how are you doing? well......this is my 1st fanfic.....i know, it may "suck" a little, but as long as i believe in my stories.......it will be the greatest story ever! Nah, just kidding, i don't believe in crap like that.....we are all crap, just like what Mr. Hanky said to cornwallis.....(what kinda name of Cornwallis? oh yeah i forgot.......the mother's drunk x.x;) anyways, back to this fanfic.......this fanfic involves: Humor, Romance, and that's it..........so enjoy ppl! r&r  
  
"Eriol-kun's brave mission"  
  
it was a dark, evening in the Hiiragizawa Household. Eriol Hiiragizawa, was spending the evening, with his   
  
girlfriend, Tomoyo Daiijouji. He had been waiting for this night for such a long time, and he finally got his   
  
chance. "Would you like some....tea tomoyo-chan?" he asked her with a smile on his pale face. tomoyo   
  
smiled and said "Oh, why thank you eriol-kun.....of course i'll have some tea" "let me go to the kitchen and   
  
make it" and then he walked towards the kitchen. he looked through the cabinets to find the ingredients  
  
to making tea. "Where is the jasmine?!" he kept asking.( seems like, our hero, can't find the jasmine, i  
  
wonder where it went? hum.............-has the jasmine- hehe.....^-^) then, the toaster popped up a small white  
  
letter. "Oh no!!!! not now!" he grabbed the letter and opened it. a small white screen appeared and inside  
  
the screen was "Kaho?" yes, it was Kaho. "Eriol-kun, you have a mission to do.....it seems like Terrorist  
  
Syaoran Li, has some how set off a bomb at Tokyo tower" "My cute little descendant set off a bomb?"  
  
Kaho nodded. "Must have been sugar high again....." "No, eriol-kun, Syaoran Li is a class 'A' terrorist!"  
  
"Really? " "Now, back to our discussion. i have heard that Syaoran-kun is going to Kidnap his long-time  
  
Girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto....." "so, my mission is to .....?" "Protect her, eriol. protect her with your life.  
  
if you see any signs of Syaoran Li, or his goons, call me alright? this letter will explode in..........5..."   
  
"Holy sh*t!" "4......3..........2....." Eriol grabs the letter and throws it out the window. "1......BOOM!!!!!!!!"  
  
neadless to say, Nakuru was, ugh "spying" at eriol, and the letter landed on her head.......so, you already  
  
know what happened to her......she became all ashy-face. "Next time.......i'll be more......mature" and she   
  
fainted. eriol walked back towards the living room where Tomoyo was. "tomoyo-chan, i must leave....."   
  
"Why? we didn't even get to see 'you got mail' with meg ryan and that other dude.......why are you leaving?"  
  
"I got business, to take care of tomoyo.....i'll be back as soon as possible...." he gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
and walked out the door. "Oh....eriol Hiiragizawa......i wish you weren't a secret agent.....but just an ordinary  
  
kid......." yes, Eriol.........is just like james bond, only cuter ^-^ he is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Secret Agent....  
  
"My dear tomoyo.......i will bring you.......some bread" he took out a pen, which turned into a rocket backpack.  
  
"Asta la vista Baby!" he said to tomoyo, who was looking at him through the window. he blew her a kiss, and  
  
he zoomed up towards the air. "see ya later love!" he didn't see where he was going........and he hit his head  
  
on a tree. tomoyo, who could still see him gasped. "Ugh........next time, i'm taking the car......" and he fell down   
  
towards the ground. minutes later, he gained concious and he was tied to some chair, inside a creepy   
  
looking warehouse or cabin. "Where am i?" he muttered. "Your inside........my hide-out, secret Agent  
  
Hiiragizawa!" said a voice. and from the shadows came....'Syaoran li!!!!" yes, it was syaoran. he wore a  
  
bad guy eye patch, with a green chinese outfit, with a small yellow cat, he held. "Welcome to my hide-out....  
  
do you want some tea?" "No, it was probally peed on.......or sh*ted on.....or worse.....touched by you"  
  
syaoran chuckled........ "No, my sweet Ms. Muffins peed on the tea....not me, sorry to disappoint you"   
  
"Nah, you didn't im actually glad, i'd rather drink-----wait who is ms. muffins?" syaoran showed eriol his  
  
yellow cat. "Isn't she pretty?" syaoran asked eriol. 'If you call a mouse pretty......wait i resent that.......if you call  
  
Katherine Harris pretty......then yeah...." ms. muffins purred. "I think she took that as a compliment" came a   
  
voice from behind. it was ......"Meiling Li? now you totally lost it Syaoran.......i mean....Meiling? COme on...."  
  
Meiling li was behind li. she wore a red chinese outfit, with a bad guy eye patch too. she also had her hair up  
  
in a high ponytail. "I see you've met Ms, muffins,,,,,eriol" "yes, she is prettier than you......" meiling twitched  
  
'"Right.....me and syaoran teamed up.......to kill sakura.....and you.......and tomoyo.......and..........RULE THE  
  
WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!!! MUHAHAHA!" said meiling. "Please, pardon my ugh 'partner' she is sugar high"  
  
said syaoran whispering to eriol. "Its alright........i noticed right away" "But now, eriol i bid you farewell...."  
  
"Ooh can i do it? please syaoran?!" syaoran sighed "GO ahead...." meiling walked towards a lever and pulled  
  
it. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!!!!" "you.......bisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh!" eriol said  
  
while he was dropping down a hole.  
  
a/n: What will happen to our hero? will meiling stop being sugar high? Will sakura live? (what a stupid question) Will ms. muffins chock on a fish? (maybe......) find out in the next chapter!!!!!! 


	2. Yamazaki's Gadgets

Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
  
A/n: Hey, this is the 2nd chapter to our hero, Eriol Hiiragizawa's mission, to save sakura Kinomoto, from class A terrorist, Syaoran Li and his penny-ho in crime, Meiling Li. anyways, lets join our brave special agent....and see how it turns out this time............  
  
  
He kept falling and falling down the dark hole....... "Maybe i should've tooken a parachute!!" he screamed. as   
  
his dark blue hair was stationed up, his dark hazel blue eyes, behind his pair of glasses, which were about  
  
to fall off his nose. he finally landed with a great "THUMP!" he landed flat on his ass. "Ooh that's gonna  
  
leave a mark" said a voice. eriol looked towards infront of him and saw "Keroberos? what are you doing  
  
here?" asked eriol. "Why, eriol-kun........how nice to see you..." kero-chan said smiling. "Where am i   
  
kero-chan?" " you are in my secret underground lair......" "WHAT?! you have a secret underground lair?"  
  
"Of course!!!" came another voice and it was Kaho. "Kaho!! how did i get here? please explain" kaho smiled  
  
behind her pair of glasses and said "We lead you down the pipes towards headquarters, and did you know  
  
that keroberos is the boss?" "No way........so kero-chan is my boss?" "No eriol-kun, I am your boss.........  
  
keroberos is just the head of Headquarters, not the mission you are in......." "Oh" "Well my boy....."  
  
said kero, smoking a english pipe. "Your gonna need some new gadgets don't you think Kaho?"  
  
asked kero as he took a big puff of his pipe. "Yes, right this way eriol-kun, i will take you to Doctor H, our  
  
gadgets master....." kaho lead eriol towards a big silver vault. she then said the password "Igotdaballs"  
  
and the vault opened. "Doctor H has been in this lead for years, eriol-kun........and your about to meet him"  
  
"But kaho.......why do i meet him now?" "Not my problem.......your the one always going out with Tomoyo-chan  
  
and not meeting some people here at headquarters....." Eriol blushed. they walked towards a boy with  
  
black spiky hair. he turned around and it was ......"Yamazaki?! no way....dude." "Ah, eriol-kun, how good to  
  
meet again........anyways i have your gadgets........right here" he took out a bag and placed 4 gadgets on a   
  
silver table. "This one......" said Yamazaki, pointing to a mirror. "Is the mirror-gun" "What does it do?" asked  
  
eriol curiously. "Well, this little baby here, when pointed to any enemy, will spray mase.......at that person and  
  
they will fall uncouncious.....and now the next little gadget" he pointed at a paper. "Ugh paper?" asked eriol  
  
puzzled. "Dont let its image fool you eriol, this gadget here........can melt things......watch" yamazaki grabbed   
  
the paper and pointed it at a blue comb. a red beam came from the paper, and it melted the comb "Aah! that  
  
was my special comb that tomoyo-chan gave me......" said eriol. "Do you think i care eriol-kun? hum?"  
  
"Well.......no not really" "Alright then........now the next gadget......" he pointed towards a......tie. "This baby  
  
here can video-camera anything, undercover" " I see......." said eriol astounded. "And the last gadget, is....."  
  
he points to a comb. "This can transform into a car.......a red porsche " "Sweet" said eriol "Can't wait to  
  
try that baby on for a ride......." yamazaki handed eriol the mirror-gun, the paper-laser, the video-tie and the  
  
car-comb. "Now, be careful with these items Eriol-kun, don't let it fall in the wrong hands now........and now...."  
  
he said as eriol started walking out of the vault "A nice present for chiharu! how about......exploding lipstick!!"  
  
eriol sighed. he walked out of the vault and right infront of his face was kero, still smoking his english pipe.  
  
"So, you got the artilerary right kid?" he asked, as he puffed again. "Yes, kero-chan. now i am off ..i must go  
  
and protect Sakura-chan, before Syaoran-kun and Meiling......kill her and then tomoyo and then me..........and   
  
try to take over the world" before eriol can leave, kero said "I always knew that gaki was trouble....ALWAYS   
  
knew it.......but would sakura listen to me? nope! " "I see......" said eriol. he walked away from kero-chan and  
  
headed towards the outside of Headquarters. once he made it outside, he took out the car-comb gadget  
  
threw it in the air, and it transformed into a red porsche . he hops in , checks the mirror, blasts his radio and  
  
says "I owe ya Yamazaki" and he is off.......towards Sakura, hoping that SYaoran and Meiling haven't  
  
captured her yet..........when he left hours ago, he got a phone call from his car phone. he pressed the button  
  
and a video image of Kaho appeared, with Yamazaki behind, running from an Ashed-faced Chiharu......looks  
  
like yamazaki did make an exploding lipstick for chiharu.......unfortunately.....she didn't seemed happy  
  
about it. "Eriol-kun, i just got word from one of our underground-undercover spies........Syaoran li and Meiling  
  
are headed towards Sakura's Millionare House In Tokyo!! " "I'll be there in a sec......." "Good, good luck " and   
  
image disappeared. eriol pressed a red lever, and the car went fast.........just like the speed of light. his dark  
  
blue hair blowing in the wind, along with his lips , showing his teeth clutched. he took off his glasses recent-  
  
ly, so they wouldn't fly off. he was getting closer and closer to tokyo.........  
  
a/n: WIll eriol-kun make it in time to save sakura? will kero stop smoking his pipe? will meiling and syaoran kill sakura? will eriol's lips fall off ? will he get bugs on his teeth? (eww!! hope not.....that's sad for tomoyo.....if they ever meet and kiss.......yuck!) find out in the next chapter!!! 


End file.
